Candy County
as seen in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return.]] Candy County is a location in Gillikin Country in the Land of Oz in Roger S. Baum's non-canonical Dorothy of Oz Description Candy County is a land where lollipops grow out of the ground, the fields are like cake crumbs, the clouds are like cotton candy, and it's inhabitants are made out of different kinds of candy. Candy County is ruled by the Great Royal Marshmallow. History Wiser the Owl directed Dorothy Gale and Toto to Candy County where they were to seek out the Great Royal Marshmallow. When Dorothy and Toto arrived at Candy County, they viewed the wonders of Candy County until Toto overlooked the sign that says "Do Not Pick the Lollipos." Dorothy and Toto ended up busted by a candy apple that works as the Royal Sheriff and were brought before the Great Royal Marshmallow. The Great Royal Marshmallow wasn't pleased with what the Royal Sheriff told him. Dorothy learned that the Great Royal Marshmallow had a stomachache and Dorothy convinced the Royal Sheriff to let her help get rid of the Great Royal Marshmallow's stomachache. Dorothy told the Great Royal Marshmallow to stick to eating marshmallows for a while until his stomach felt better. When the Great Royal Marshmallow pardoned Dorothy and Toto of their crime, Dorothy told him that she came to the Land of Oz when Glinda told her that it was in danger. The Great Royal Marshmallow helped Dorothy with some supplies for her journey and then had the Royal Sheriff escort Dorothy and Toto to the border and told her that Princess Gayelette could help her. (Dorothy of Oz) Legends of Oz The Lion, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion visited Candy Country shortly after the Jester appeared. (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) Candy County shares the same traits as the version in the book. Besides the rule of "No Eating Anything Out of Candy," there are some other rules on the candy corn-made poster of crimes like "No Stealing Kisses" and "No Taking Candy from a Baby". The Jester used a spell to change the signs to say "Eat All You Want" when Dorothy, Toto, and Wiser the Owl arrived in Candy County. This caused Wiser to think that they changed the rules as they do that. While relaxing, the three of them are arrested by Marshal Mallow and his chocolate dog soldiers for breaking the "No Eating Anything Out of Candy" rule and are taken to the courthouse of Judge Jawbreaker where they are represented by the Fruit Stripe Lawyer and their fates will be determined by the "Jury of their Peeps." When Judge Jawbreaker finds them guilty, he sentences them to death as the Lollipop Stenographer asks for their names to put on their death certificate. When Dorothy reveals her name, Judge Jawbreaker learns that she is the one who slayed the Wicked Witch of the West and dismisses the charges. During a discussion with Marshal Mallow, Judge Jawbreaker learns that General Candy Apple hasn't returned from the Emerald City and advises Marshal Mallow to accompany Dorothy so that he can find General Candy Apple. (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) Category:Gillikin Country Category:Locations